


Homecoming Tide

by bluephoenixangel, Katarina_Silversong



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Domesticity, Expensive Gifts, Homecoming, Lots of Food, M/M, Rich boy nonsense, Roleplay adaptation, Ryusui is oblivious, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, poor communication, romcom, rp fic, the slightest sprinkling of angst yet to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: Ukyo returns to dry land for a welcome break from his job, But peace is hard to find even in the loving arms of his Boyfriend. mostly because Said boyfriend spends WAY too much money on Ukyo for his comfort.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Homecoming Tide

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA! this is an Rp fic done for a two week Rp event on the Kingdom of Shipping server. Because of the short length of the event me and my partner, The lovely Kat were unable to finish everything we planned for this story, and plan to continue, wether as a sequel or further chapters is unclear at this point. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy this fun little RomCom Rp. I played Ryusui and Francois and Kat was Ukyo, we had a ton of fun and learned that maybe we shouldnt Rp while hungry lol. hope you all enjoy

Ryusui hummed to himself as he leaned against the side of the Limo. He checked the clock on his phone for what felt like the 100th time that hour, counting down the seconds until his treasured Boyfriend was supposed to emerge from the SDF naval base he and Francois were waiting outside. 

It had been three long,  _ long _ weeks since Ukyo had been sent off on a lengthy excursion 

along with the rest of his crew, and Ryusui was anxious to have his beloved back in his arms where he could pamper and love him the best he was able.

He even had a grand surprise planned to help Ukyo relax after his long voyage. The blonde's lips twitched into a soft smirk at the thought of the slighter man's happy face, he really couldn't wait!   
  
Ukyo was happy to be off the submarine, which, as always, was surprisingly crowded. He was looking forward to unwinding by curling up with Ryusui and relaxing. Stepping out of the base, he immediately spotted the tall gorgeous blonde and his ageless, ever-present (and equally blonde) butler. Waving happily, he hurried over and embraced the people he had missed the most during his three weeks away.   
  


“I missed you, Ryu.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder, all he could reach without standing on his toes, before turning to Francois. “I hope he didn’t cause you  _ too _ much trouble.”   
  


When Francois only gave their typical noncommittal smile, Ukyo turned to Ryusui and raised his eyebrow. “What did you do this time?”

  
  


"Welcome back to Dryland, dear!" In lieu of answering, Ryusui chuckled and kissed Ukyo deeply, taking a nice long moment to just enjoy the feeling of having his boyfriend back in his arms after so long. His poor dear looked so worn out, which just made Ryusui even giddier about his plans. 

As he pulled away he smiled brightly at Ukyo, "It's just a little surprise," he said slyly as he helped the sonar operator into the limo, nodding to Francois as he did so, "I think it'll be just what you need after so long at sea!" he kept his arm around Ukyo as the Limo pulled out of the bases parking lot and started back toward the city   
  
Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Ukyo withheld a groan. Knowing Ryusui, their ideas of “Just what he needed” after a long voyage were vastly different.   
  


Leaning forward, Ukyo snagged a mini sparkling cider (which he knew Ryusui had the limo keep in stock  _ specifically _ for him) from the cooler.   
  


“I’m guessing you aren’t even going to give me a hint at what the surprise is, are you?”

Ryusui just smiled and pressed a teasing kiss to Ukyo's forehead, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I just told you right?" he gently took the small cider bottle from the other man's slender hands, opened it, and handed it back to him.

"Still I suppose I can give you a small hint." the Blonde teased," I already said it's to help you relax, I guess you could say it's a lot of things to help you relax in one! and of course, I'll be with you the entire time!" when Ukyo had finished a swig of his sparking juice Ryusui leaned in for a quick peck on apple tasting lips. 

"I missed you so much my dear little bat," He said genuinely, pressing their foreheads together, "I don't want to be apart from you for even a second if I don't have to be..."

  
_A spa. He’s taking me to a spa. So many people touching me! I don’t know if I can do this. But I have to. Because I love him. And he doesn’t know any other way of life._   
  
“I missed you, too, my majestic sea dragon. But I’m right here, now.” Ukyo leaned back against the seat, one hand keeping a tight hold on Ryusui’s, the other bringing his cider back to his lips. The firm grip of Ryusui’s hand in his, combined with the fizz of the carbonation against his lips and sweet taste of apple on his palate solidified the fact that yes, he was actually home. This wasn’t a dream.  
  
  


Ryusui smiled, squeezing the smaller hand back, then sat back, other arm still around his darling boyfriend as he just enjoyed being in Ukyo's presence again after so many lonely days. the two of them leaned into each other, Ryusui's cheek nestled on top of pale hair as the rays of afternoon sun shone dimly through the tinted windows. 

" How was your expedition, my dear? as exhausting as the last?" he asked gently, knowing his boyfriends demanding job fairly well at this point. Ukyo worked so hard, he deserved the absolute best and Ryusui was helpless to do anything but provide it for him whenever he could.   
  
_ This. THIS is exactly what I needed. If only he understood that. I need this. To be cuddled up with the one I love, talking about work. Not going to a spa where eighty different people are going to be touching me. But I’ll grin and bear it, because it’s what he knows. _ _  
  
_

“This expedition was actually a little less exhausting than last time, thankfully.” Ukyo smiled at the memory of the new recruit, a young sonar trainee nicknamed Suika because of the watermelon-green knit cap she always wore when out of uniform. “I was helping train a new sonar operator. She goes by Suika. Adorable girl. Wouldn’t shut up about her girlfriend, Mirai.”

  
Ryusui smiled helplessly at how adorable his boyfriend was, "She sounds adorable, and she was lucky enough to have you for a teacher, I can't imagine anyone better!" He said cheerfully, amber eyes shining with affection for the other man in his arms. He nuzzled the top of Ukyo's head affectionately, breathing in the still present scent of sea spray that clung to the pale hair.

The window between the back and front of the vehicle slid down and Francois spoke over their shoulder, "Master Ryusui, Master Ukyo, we will be arriving at the Ocean Tranquility Spa shortly." 

"AW Francois!" Ryusui whined, "You ruined the surprise!" he pouted as he ushered Ukyo over to look out the window as they arrived at the ornate glass building housing the seaside luxury spa he'd Scheduled a full suite of luxury treatments for the two of them. 

As they came to a stop, Ryusui opened the door before Francois could and held out a hand for his boyfriend to take, "Well, here we are!" the grin on his face was blinding.

  
“I’ll meet you inside?” Ukyo smiled up at his boyfriend as he climbed out of the car on shaky legs. “I’ll stay right by Francois, I promise! I’m just trying to find my land legs again.” He let go of Ryusui’s hand and gave him a gentle shove towards the door. “Go. I’ll be inside in a minute.”

  
Ryusui looked slightly concerned but smiled. He hoped Ukyo wasn't unwell, " Alright, I'll go get us checked in!" and with that, he marched off past the ornate fountain out front into the automatic glass doors beyond. 

Once he was out of Earshot, Francois sighed, " Thank you for indulging him Master Ukyo, I will make sure there's a warm  _ private _ bath and comfortable clothes awaiting you back at the penthouse..." they considered suggesting the young naval officer feign illness to get out of the appointment, despite the sizable cost of the services, Francois was sure they could, "persuade" the spa to refund most of it if needed.

  
“Thank you, Francois.” Ukyo smiled at the understanding of the butler. “I will take you up on the offer of the bath. However, wipe whatever devious scheme you’re planning from your mind right now. This is important to Ryusui, so I will endure it. After all, he doesn’t know any other way.” Squaring his shoulders, Ukyo followed his boyfriend into the building, not knowing the expression he left on the butler’s face.

  
Francois sighed and shook their head as they watched the young man march toward the spa, like a soldier going off to war. If only the boy knew how much sway he really had over Ryusui...

They then got back in the limo and drove out of the parking lot back toward Ryusuis penthouse apartment. They had a bath to run and pajamas to lay out. They would be back in time to pick the couple up after their lengthy appointment. 

=== 

Ryusui turned at the quiet woosh of the opening automatic doors like an excited dog. He put his large hand in the air to wave Ukyo over across the sunny lobby, lavishly decorated with plants and water features.

"Over here, Ukyo we're just in time for our appointment!" He called, before turning back to confirm everything again with the receptionist.

Said receptionist read off the computer in front of her, "So, Nanami-san, our full package as you ordered, includes a hot stone massage, full body seaweed mud wrap, followed by a facial and cleansing hot sea salt mineral bath, and then a session in the Sauna, is there anything else you would like to add?" 

Ryusui hummed then turned to his boyfriend, "What do you think? Would you like anything else? They offer manicure and pedicure services we could squeeze in alongside the facial, or do you think that's enough?"   
  
_ Seaweed wrap? Sea salt mineral bath? I just spent the better part of a month under the ocean! I don’t need to SMELL like it, too! _ _  
  
_

Ukyo looked down at his hands. They  _ were _ looking kind of rough. His feet were probably ten times worse.   
  


_ It means even more people touching me… _ _  
  
_

Shoving those inner voices down, he smiled up at Ryusui. “A manicure and pedicure both sound great. This is so sweet of you, Ryusui.”(edited)

  
  


Ryusui smiled and pulled Ukyo close, "Only the best for you my precious treasure!" He murmured in Ukyo's ear before turning back the receptionist with a smile and a nod, "you heard him, we'll be adding manicure and pedicure treatments to the facial session." 

The receptionist nodded with a professional smile on her coral lips and typed away the computer, "Very good Sirs. If that is all I'll ring the attendants to take you to the changing room and then on to your treatments! We hope you enjoy your time with us!" 

With one last professional nod, a pair of spa Attendants emerged from one of the verdant, plant lined glass halls as if summoned, dressed in sea green uniforms. 

"This way sirs," one of them said as they gestured in unison, "We have warm robes ready for you and your clothes will be laundered during your session." 

Ryusui smiled and gently led Ukyo to follow the attendants. He so loved pampering his beloved.

\----------   
Ukyo breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the glass doors. He had to admit, he  _ did _ feel a bit better, and there weren’t as many people touching him as he feared. His hands and feet felt much better, too.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Ryusui?”

  
Ryusui leaned in close to his boyfriend as they exited the spa, happily running his own freshly manicured fingers through Ukyo's pale hair. 

"Oh plenty of times, but I never tire of hearing such words from your lips..." he said sweetly. 

Francois was waiting for them with a sleek dark blue car, less showy and easier to park than the limo the pair had arrived in, they were already holding open the door for the cuddling couple.

  
“Thank you, Francois.” Ukyo always made sure to be polite to the butler. (He never wanted to be on their bad side, terrified of what they’d be able to do to him.)

He climbed in, pleasantly surprised to find another mini bottle of the sparkling apple cider waiting in one of the cup holders.

“I know I love this, but you guys are going to get me  _ addicted _ .”

Ryusui smiled and kissed Ukyo's cheek as he slid in beside him, "You deserve everything your heart desires my little bat," he purred before looking up as Francois slid into the driver's seat. 

"Take us home Francois," he said. 

"Very good master Ryusui, upon arrival I will prepare a light dinner for the two of you," they stated, and Ryusui nodded and leaned back into his own seat, cuddling up to Ukyo.   
  
Ukyo leaned against Ryusui, smiling out the window as he drank his cider. The heat from the sauna and the sea salt mineral bath had made him sleepy, and he didn’t even realize as he finished his cider and dozed off, happy to be home.

Ryusui just smiled and played with soft strands of ash colored hair as the care drove back into the city. The setting sun cast the car in a soft orange glow as the Nanami prodigal son gently cradled the most precious thing he had ever desired in his arms, so happy to have Ukyo back with him. 

All too soon it seemed Francois was turning the car into the underground parking garage of the upscale building that housed Ryusui's penthouse apartment at its apex. 

With a sigh the blonde gently leaned down and kissed the other man's eyelids, giving him a gentle shake to see if he would wake. 

"Wake up Ukyo, or would you rather I carry you to the elevator?" Ryusui purred

“Mmm…” Wanting to shock Ryusui, Ukyo decided to give in and be childish as he blinked awake, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. “Carry me?”

Ryusui held in a sound that threatened to come out as a squeal, his face twisting into a dopey smile. His precious boyfriend was so cute!

"As you wish, my treasure," he piped, face pinking. 

Francois opened the door for them and Ryusui gently wound his arms around Ukyous back and legs, lifting him carefully from the car seat so as not to bump his head on the rim of the car door. 

Letting the smaller man's head lay against his shoulder Ryusui walked slowly behind Francois to the elevator that would take them up to the penthouse.

Ukyo smiled into his boyfriend’s collar. This was great. This was perfect. Just him and Ryusui and the ever-present Francois. The only times Francois wasn’t present were when the couple was on one of Ryusui’s dates (like the spa), which Francois almost always helped plan, when the two wanted some personal time alone, or when everyone was asleep.

Ukyo smiled fondly at how protective the blonde butler was.

His thoughts then drifted to his boyfriend. What was he going to do with him? Ryusui grew up living the life of the rich and famous, and it showed. He spent money like it was on fire. He knew next to nothing of how people of Ukyo’s social status lived. And he didn’t notice how all of this glitz and luxury made Ukyo uncomfortable!

Trying to disguise a heavy, frustrated sigh as a tired one, Ukyo burrowed further into Ryusui’s neck.

Yes, he loved Ryusui, but he also needed to be comfortable.

Ryusui swayed back and forth lightly once they had entered the private penthouse elevator, murmuring into Ukyo's hair as they began to rise past floor after floor. 

"Do you wanna eat dinner or do you wanna go straight to bed?" he asked quietly, still a bit worried about his boyfriend's health, after being stuck on a cramped submarine for so long with so many other people... he might have caught something after all.

“Of course I want to eat!” Ukyo lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

Something was up. He  _ always _ did this after he came home from a long excursion in the submarine. “I’m hungry! Why would I want to miss out on Francois’s delicious cooking now that I’m home?”

He laid his head back against Ryusui’s shoulder, still wondering why his boyfriend always acted like this after one of Ukyo’s trips.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Ryusui tried to brush off with a laugh, "You just seemed tired earlier so I thought you might be completely beat and just want a nap before eating...." he trailed off before the elevator opened and the three of them stepped out into the brightly lit but cozy living room of the penthouse. 

Ryusui carried his darling over the threshold and then gently set him on his feet so they could both remove their shoes. 

Francois stepped toward the kitchen, " Any requests for dinner Master Ukyo?" They asked in their lilting voice.

“A nice big, rare steak, with mashed potatoes, please!” Ukyo didn’t even stop to think. It was his favorite meal when he came home: a nice juicy steak.

Seeing the indulgent smiles on Francois and Ryusui’s faces, he knew that they had expected his answer. He blushed, curling back into Ryusui’s shoulder to hide his red face.

Francois chuckled to themselves as they swept into the kitchen, they had already put some steaks in marinade early that morning in anticipation of Ukyo's return, "very well, dinner will be ready within the hour,"

Ryusui guided his Boyfriend toward the couch, "Anything you want to do while we wait, my love?" he said gently, ready to be at Ukyo's beck and call to fulfill his every slightest desire.

“Cuddle?” Ukyo looked up at the much taller blonde hopefully. Usually, Ryusui had too much energy to sit and cuddle, but he was hoping that maybe… he could actually have a nice cuddle with his boyfriend for once.

Ryusui smiled, "Whatever you wish my dear!" and Sat down on the large, plush sofa, patting the seat beside him invitingly before holding out his arms.

Happily, Ukyo clambered onto the couch, legs tucked under him, leaning into Ryusui’s side. He leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed, a much happier sound than earlier. “This is nice. I like this.”

Ryusui put his arms around Ukyo and held him close, playing with that soft hair again, "I like every moment I get to spend with you, Ukyo..." he trailed off, spending a long moment just enjoying the feeling of the other man in his arms and listening to Francois' precise movements in the kitchen. 

Amber eyes drifted to the remote sitting on the cushion on his other side where he'd tossed it that morning. 

"Would it bother you if I turned on the Tv for background noise?" He asked, inwardly cursing his restlessness.

“Go ahead.” Ukyo smiled a little, knowing Ryusui, for all that he called him a dragon, was more similar to a puppy, with boundless energy. Without realizing, he spoke out loud. “Hmmm… Maybe I should call you that instead…”

Ryusui happily picked up the remote and turned on the tv, "Hmm, call me what?" he asked as the wide flat screen mounted on the wall lit up to reveal the random documentary channel He'd had on as a distraction this morning.

“Hmmm?” Ukyo thought back, then realized he had spoken aloud. “Oh! Maybe I should call you Puppy.” He laughed. “Because you’re like a Golden Retriever puppy. You always have so much energy.”

Ryusui blinked at his boyfriend's words before laughing, " Well if I'm an energetic puppy then you're a cuddly kitten!" he teased back, pressing the two of them closer together. 

with the noise of the tv and the presence of Ukyo in his arms, time passed quickly for the couple. Soon enough the ever dutiful Francois was emerging from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready, would you like to eat in the dining room or would you prefer to remain where you are?"

“In the kitchen.” Ukyo ignored both options and made up a third. “So I hope you made enough for yourself, too. Ryusui isn’t the only Nanami I missed while I was gone.”

Francois smiled and nodded, "Of course, master Ryusui has been hogging you since your return, after all, I do hope you still have some stories from your journey left to tell me." 

Ryusui Muted the Tv and Rose from the couch with a light chuckle, taking Ukyo up with him, "Well then, let's eat!" he declared with a customary finger snap, "I'm starving myself." 

And with that the trio entered the kitchen, Francois moving gracefully to gather the plates of food and take them to the table. Three thick cut steaks, one Rare, one medium and one medium rare; a bowl of buttery smelling mashed potatoes, and a plate of fresh warm bread rolls. 

Ryusui helped set everything on the table as well, gathering silverware and a small collection of sauce bottles and arranging them on the table. 

As the couple set down, Francois moved toward the large refrigerator, " What would you both like to drink tonight?"

Ukyo saw the large bottle of cider in the fridge and smiled. “I’ll have a glass of that delicious sparkling cider, and another of water, please!”

He took in a deep breath, smelling the delicious scents of steak and potatoes, which was a very American dish, but he didn’t care, it was delicious.

Ryusui pulled out a chair for Ukyo, himself already salivating at the savory aromas rising from the food. 

"Iced tea for me please Francois!" He called out. 

Francois nodded and pulled the cider bottle and iced tea pitcher from the fridge along with a bottle of sparkling water for themself.

Dinner was a relaxing, familiar clamor of silverware against dishes, glasses hitting the table, and voices carrying on conversation. Ukyo was almost disappointed when it was over.

However, he was looking forward to the bath that Francois promised he could have and breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the dishes were cleared.

Ryusui gave a yawning stretch and patted his full stomach in satisfaction, looking out the broad floor to ceiling window that made up one of the kitchen walls. the blonde basking in the wonderful normalcy of having his favorite people both with him again.

Francois finished gathering the dishes before murmuring quietly to Ukyo, "Go on, the bath's been run and kept warm for you,"

“Thank you, Francois,” Ukyo replied just as quietly, a warm smile on his face, before stretching and yawning as he stood up. He gave Ryusui a quick kiss as he passed by. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Climbing into the bath, he let out a sigh of contentment.

Why was it that his boyfriend’s butler knew him better than his boyfriend?

After a nice, long soak in the bath, he finally climbed out and slipped into the cotton-silk blend (the closest Ryusui could get him to wearing actual silk), sky blue pajamas. 

Fiercely rubbing at his hair with the towel, he walked back into his room, not expecting to bump into someone as he opened the bathroom door.

Ryusui carefully caught Ukyo's shoulders after their brief near Collison and smiled, "Woah there," he chuckled, "Sorry bout that....' 

he carefully maneuvered the two of them so Ukyo was outside the bathroom and he was in it, he had his shirt off, "You look cozy, washing up for bed?" Ryusui said brightly, "I'm gonna do the same, wash my hair and such real quick. meet you there?" he finished with a wink.

Ukyo blushed, still not used to the blatant flirting, no matter how long they’ve been together. “S-Sure.”

As the bathroom door shut behind Ryusui, Ukyo hid his face in his towel, screaming quietly and jumping onto the bed. “I wonder if I’ll ever be used to it?”

About twenty minutes later Ryusui emerged from the shower and dressed himself in the loose pajama pants and snug but comfortable tank top Francois had laid out for him. 

He hummed a little tune to himself as he walked toward the bedroom with a towel still around his neck, a yawn interrupting the notes a couple of times.

Ryusui carefully opened the bedroom door when he reached it, peeking around to check if Ukyo had fallen asleep yet or not.

Ukyo was almost asleep when he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. Instead of opening his eyes, he shut them tighter against the light streaming from the bathroom, and snuggled deeper under the covers, groaning. “Turn out the light…”

Ryusui smiles gently and obeys, shutting off the bathroom light and closing the door behind him. 

He slipped around to his side of the bed and under the covers next to Ukyo, looking at the nearly sleeping face of the other man with amber eyes softened by love.

Ryusui reached out a careful hand to tuck a few still damp ash blonde strands behind Ukyo's sensitive ear. 

"I don't remember if i said it before but... Welcome home Ukyo, I really did miss you..." he whispered, gentle and genuine.

“Missed you, too…” Ukyo murmurs in response, not knowing if Ryusui even heard him, as he finally fell asleep, comforted by the feeling of his boyfriend beside him.

Ryusui Smiled and snuggled up close to his boyfriend with a deep yawn, laying one arm gently over him as he sank down into the mattress with a grateful sigh and closed his own eyes. drifting off to sleep beside the man he loved.

\-----

When morning light streamed dimly through the curtains over the thin strip windows on either side of the large bed, it found the two cuddled close in a tangle of clinging limbs. Ryusui let out happy sighs in his sleep and held Ukyo closer. 

Neither of them stirred until an insistent but measured knock came from the hallway door. Amber eyes cracked open with an unhappy mutter just as Francois cracked the door open. 

"Good morning master Ryusui, Ukyo," They greeted, "Pardon the intrusion, but I remind you Master Ryusui you have a meeting with one of your newer business partners today."

Ryusui groaned and shoved his face back in his pillow, clinging to Ukyo, he didn't want to leave!

Francois rolled their eyes, "Also do either of you have any requests for breakfast?"

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” Ukyo cried out, voice muffled in Ryusui’s chest, where he had hidden his face from the light when the door opened. “And eggs and sausage! And bacon, and toast!”

"Coffeeeeee..." Ryusui zombie groaned. Francois chuckled at the two men acting like children not wanting to get up for school. 

"Very well," Francois chirped with a shallow bow, " Breakfast will be ready within an hour, And master Ryusui, you'll need to leave for your meeting in two hours, so get up!" and with that stern demand, Francois shut the door. 

Ryusui groaned into the pillow.

“You heard Francois.” Ukyo sat up, rubbing his eyes, and, seeing no sign of movement from beside him, yanked the blankets off Ryusui and smacked his ass. “Get up! Or I’ll have Francois cancel that coffee~”

"So meeeean!" Ryusui whined as he pushed himself up from the bed with a slight laugh, "You two ganging up on meeee!" his voice held no heat despite his whining. He stretched his arms above his head with a groaning yawn, and then his arms came down to gather Ukyo into a tight good morning hug. 

"I'm awake, I'll go, please don't deprive me of my coffee it’s the only way I'll survive!"

“So you’d survive without me?” Ukyo pouts, knowing that it’s only half true. Ryusui would survive, but he’d always be late, caffeine-deprived, and a royal mess.

Ryusui Squeezed Ukyo tight, "Nooooo that's not what I meant 'Kyo" Ryusui whined, nuzzling the top of the young sailors head, "I feel like I'm dying every time you have to go away, that's why I don't want to have to leave you, even for a day so soon after getting you back..." he said sincerely. 

"Caffeine is the only thing that makes it bearable."

“Well, unless you have flowers in your lungs, Ryu, you aren’t dying when I leave on my expeditions. And I know you don’t have flowers in your lungs, because I love you, just as much as you love me.” Ukyo smiled as he kissed his love’s cheek, then slipped out of bed, and Ryusui’s reach, to go get ready for the day.

  
  


Ryusui pouted when Ukyo vacated his arms but it quickly turned into a soft smile, "with all my heart..." he whispered before dragging himself to the bathroom to make himself somewhat presentable for the long boring day away from Ukyo that lay ahead.

===

Francois, meanwhile, busied themself in the kitchen preparing a hearty breakfast for their charges.

They hummed a gentle tune to themself as they flipped another chocolate chip pancake. The coffee maker burbled away in the background. Every so often Francois eyes would dart toward the door to the living room, open so a wrapped gift box that had been delivered early that morning and sigh.

“What’s wrong, Francois?” Ukyo had heard them sigh as he walked into the kitchen, and was worried the normally unreadable butler was upset. “Is it breakfast? Did I ask for too much? You know I didn’t mean you absolutely had to make all of that, right?”

Francois perked up as gave a serene smile at Ukyo's arrival, "Not at all, Ukyo, I enjoy the culinary challenge," They explained, finishing the last pancake and setting the freshest, hottest plate at the sonar operators preferred seat at the kitchen table, already set with two other stacks of pancakes and the rest of the fixings that had been requested, along with butter and a selection of syrups

. No Ukyo was very rarely a source of frustration. Francois' face was contemplative as they moved to the coffee machine that was giving out its beeps of completion, gathering the now full pot. 

"Would you like coffee this morning Ukyo? or would you prefer something else?" the butler asked as they poured the black liquid into two preselected mugs for themself and their master.

“Coffee’s fine.” Ukyo pulled out another mug. “Cream and four sugar.” He took his coffee over to the table, sitting down in his usual seat. “This looks as amazing as always, Francois.”

"Very good," Francois chirped, preparing each cup in accordance with the recipients' preferences, one sugar, and cream for themself, Ukyo's as requested and Ryusui's with 2 sugar and no cream. As they brought all three mugs to the table Ryusui walked slowly into the kitchen, pulling a brush through his still messy hair with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. 

"Smells good," The taller blonde mumbled, placing the brush on a nearby countertop along with the toothbrush as Francois handed him his coffee cup with an only slightly judging smile. Ryusui all but flopped into the seat beside Ukyo, gulping down the lifegiving dark elixir with moans of satisfaction.

Francois rolled their eyes and sank daintily into their own seat.

Ukyo drank his coffee more slowly, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s desperate gulps of caffeine. “Francois made plenty.” He pointed at the pot sitting on the counter. “It’s not going anywhere.”

Ukyo then dug into the pile of food on his plate, moaning when he took the first bite of syrup-soaked chocolate chip pancake. “This is the best, Francois. Thank you!”

Ryusui came up for air with a satisfied sigh a light, embarrassed chuckle, "sorry," he mumbled before picking up his silverware and digging in himself with a pleased hum. He alternated between the sweet pancakes and the savory sides with rapturous enjoyment. Mouth too full to speak, Ryusui gave his butler an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Thank you very much for your compliments," Francois said in a pleased chuckle before starting to tuck away their own modest plate. 

Some time into the meal, after Ryusui had downed a cup and a half more of coffee Francois finally spoke up, "Oh, master Ryusui, that package you've been waiting on arrived this morning." Their voice was neutral as they spoke. 

Ryusui's face lit up and he looked through the living room door to see the wrapped package waiting on the coffee table and grinned like a child.

“What package?” Packages were never good. Packages usually meant gifts.  _ EXPENSIVE _ gifts, with little or no practical application in life. Ukyo looked away from the brightly-smiling Ryusui and back to his plate, shoving a syrup-coated sausage into his mouth.

Ryusui skirted around the table to grab the package from the other one, "It's just a little something I saw online and couldn't help but think of you!" The blonde said brightly, walking back to the table and presenting the box to Ukyo. 

"Go on, open it!" If this were a manga or anime Ryusui would probably be surrounded by sparkles right now. 

Seeing the reluctance in Ukyo's expression, Francois gave a gentle nod, expression full of sympathy.

Ukyo took a deep breath before reluctantly, he slowly opened the package.

Inside was a beautiful beige winter coat.  _ Too beautiful _ .  _ Too obviously expensive _ .

Instead of voicing what was running through his mind, Ukyo smiled. “Thank you, Ryu. I love it.”

Ryusui gave a small, love filled smile at the grateful words, "Winter is settling in, so I thought you could use a new coat to keep you warm," he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Francois smiled at the scene and reluctantly broke it by clearing their throat and pointing to the clock on the wall. 

" Ah dang, gotta get going I guess..." Ryusui mumbled, leaning down to give his boyfriend a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek. 

"The car's been prepared for you, will you need my assistance at the meeting master Ryusui?" Francois said dutifully. 

Ryusui grabbed his keys from a decorative bowl on the kitchen counter near the door and gave a dismissive wave, "Nah stay and keep Ukyo company, I'll see you both tonight!" And with that, he swept out of the kitchen toward the entrance.

Hearing the front door close, Ukyo finally let the facade crumble.

“How much did this cost?” He turned to Francois, eyes distant. “How much did he spend on me this time, including the spa?”

Francois sighed and steels themself before speaking, "The Spa services came to about 90,000 Yen, the coat was around 65,000," They intoned somewhat grimly as they cleared away Ryusui's plate and mug.

Ukyo’s face fell even further. “I know he has all this money, but still… there are more practical ways to use it, not just buy gifts and trips all the time.”

He carefully folded the coat and put it back into the box. “I’m going to go watch Netflix. Join me if you want, or do whatever.”

Francois smiled gently, "Just let me clear away the rest of the dishes and I would be glad to join you, it's not often I get a break from the young master," they ended their sentence with a slight chuckle to lighten the mood.

The ash-blonde cracked a smile. “It’s not often either of us gets a break from him when I’m home. He usually takes at least a week off when I get back.”

Francois hummed thoughtfully as they gathered the dishes, "True, this was a bit of an emergency meeting from what i understand, something went wrong on the partners end of things or some such," They explained, "Perhaps the young master is actually taking steps towards an awakening of true responsibility," They're voice was teasing yet wistful as they placed the dishes in the sink and turned back to Ukyo.

"Would you like to grab any snacks or drinks before adjourning the couch?"

"Some Coke and chips would be fine." Ukyo stood up to leave the room. "On the other hand, the coat is actually practical, so thank you for your hand in it, Francois. I worry what he would have gotten me, otherwise."

Francois gathered the snacks and turned back to Ukyo with a small grin, "Believe it or not he actually did pick that out all on his own," They said as they entered the living room and set the two soda cans and the bag of chips on the coffee table. 

"He was looking for new winter wear for himself and decided he wanted to get you something too," Francois continued, sitting down on the couch with graceful movements, "he Even passed over many more expensive options because they featured design elements like high fur collars," Francois reclined on the couch as they let the implications hang in the air with their words.

Ukyo blushed at the reminder of how sensitive his ears are. "I'll thank him when he gets home, then."

He went to the living room, turning on the tv and opening Netflix, scrolling through until he found The Neverending Story, a movie he had enjoyed for years.

Francois let out a tittering chuckle, opening a drawer on the coffee table to take out a set of knitting needles, they always found it easier to focus on things like movies when they had something to do with their hands. 

"He can be observant once in a while, despite his obliviousness on many things."

"You mean on  _ most _ things?" Ukyo raised his eyebrow. "Because he still hasn't caught on that I'm not a fan of him spending enormous amounts of money on me."

He turned back to the tv and cranked up the volume, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

Francois sighed and rolled their eyes discreetly, turning their attention as much as they could to the movie. as the film went on the silence mercifully turned from tense to more comfortable. Still, the butler dearly hoped Ukyo realized somewhere deep down that He was being a bit unreasonable in his refusal to express his displeasure to Ryusui directly...

Soon enough the credits were rolling. Francois' knitting project had gained a full two feet of length and the young man beside them seemed to have fallen asleep. 

Francois placed the throw blanket kept on the sofa across Ukyo's lax body and took the remote, putting on a quiet nature documentary and turning down the volume so as to have a bit of background noise while not disturbing the ash blonde. 

It was around midday when the front door was finally heard to open and an announcement of "I'm home!!" Broke the careful peace.

]

Ukyo bolted upright, reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there. When his tired brain finally registered where he was, he relaxed, taking deep breaths as he came back down from the unexpected adrenaline surge.

Shrugging off Francois’s concerned look, he turned towards Ryusui and smiled. 

“Welcome back! Thank you again for the coat. It’s wonderful.”

Ryusui Grinned at Ukyo’s voice as he entered, suit jacket and tie already off and hanging over his arm. 

"I'm so glad you like it!" He chirped as he neared, taking the Ash blonde's slender hand in his free one and bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

Francois set their knitting aside and rose from the couch. 

"I hope you two weren’t too bored while I was gone," Ryusui said jokingly

"Actually we quite enjoyed the chance for silence," Francois teased back. 

"Ah, you wound me!" Ryusui responded dramatically, putting a hand to his chest in mock hurt before letting out a hearty chuckle.   
  


“You are rather… loud…” Ukyo laughed from his position on the couch. “So it is nice to have a chance for quiet every now and then…  _ other _ than when we’re sleeping.”

Ryusui spoke through his chuckles, "It's ok I, get it," He brushed off, "But since I am once again free to burden you do with my glorious presence is there anything you wanna do with the rest of the day?" Ryusui said with bright eyes. 

Francois shrugged noncommittally and Ryusui turned eyes to his boyfriend as he sat down on the couch, "Ukyo?"

“I just want to relax.” Ukyo looked over at Ryusui. “It’s my first full day back, and I just want to sit back, watch movies, and chill.”

Ryusui smiled, "Ok, if that's what you want that's what we'll do," The blonde stretched all his limbs with grunts and groans as he worked out the stiffness in his muscles, "I think i need some relaxation myself after that long meeting anyway," He sighed, draping an arm around Ukyo as he sank down into the couch. 

Francois smiled.

Ukyo curled into Ryusui, resting his head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of that warm, strong arm around him.

_ This. This is perfect. _

He blinked sleepily as he waited for Ryusui to start flicking through the selection of movies on the screen.

_ So warm… _

Ryusui happily drew Ukyo in to snuggle as he handed his suit jacket and tie to Francois to be thrown in the laundry pile and then picked up the remote, beginning to look through the movies and shows thoughtfully. 

"hmmm, what first?" he asked out loud, "Something animated maybe? or a bit more on the actiony side of things? or perhaps something a bit more low key?" He hummed as he scrolled, "Oh! How bout Lord of the Rings? that could last us all day."

“Whatever you want, Ryu.” Ukyo smiled tiredly. “I’ve already watched my pick.”

Ryusui smiled and clicked on the first movie while leaning down to kiss Ukyo's forehead as they both relaxed into the couch, Ryusui giving out his own small yawn as the Opening narration began. That meeting had been mentally taxing and he was happy to have this time to unwind. He propped up his socked feet on the coffee table with a grateful sigh.

Francois returned with a cool drink for Ryusui and set it on the coffee table, "Thank you," Ryusui said contentedly, "How about we all take a break today? we can order out for dinner."

“Oooh!” Ukyo perked up, pulling his head off Ryusui’s shoulder. “If we can’t have Francois’s cooking, then I want Olive Garden! It’s almost as good as when Francois cooks!”

Ryusui chuckled and pulled his phone out of his pocket as Francois sat in the easy chair adjacent to the sofa, "if that is what you wish the Olive garden we shall have!" he declared, pulling up one of those restaurant delivery apps on his phone, "I'm feeling a "make your own" pasta with the five cheese marinara tonight, what about you two?" 

Francois hummed before replying, "Any of the seafood pasta dishes for me Master Ryusui." 

"Got it!" Ryusui responded, "What about you babe?"

“Zuppa Toscana and Seafood Alfredo for me.” Ukyo smiled widely at Ryusui. “And plenty of the breadsticks. I love those things.”

Ukyo was practically bouncing in his seat as he waited for the order to be completed. He loved eating at Olive Garden.

Ryusui tapped at his phone a few times, "Got it, I'm gonna add an Apple Crostata for dessert too," a few more taps, "Aaaaand done, do we want the delivery now or in one or two hours?" he asked, eyeing the empty chip bag on the coffee table. 

"I'm fine either way so ill leave the decision to Ukyo," Francois said

“I want to eat while we watch.” Ukyo looks pleadingly at his boyfriend. “And I’m actually kinda hungry.”

Ryusui smiled, "Delivery now it is," He tapped his phone a couple more times through confirmation and payment, "says it should be here I about a half hour give or take." 

Ryusui ruffled Ukyo's hair, unable to resist how cute his boyfriend looked while excited.

Ukyo leaned into the hand in his hair, loving the feeling it sent through him. His smile turned slightly silly, and he gazed up at Ryusui adoringly.

Ryusui had his own silly, lovestruck grin on as his eyes gazed into Ukyo's and he carefully leaned in for a quick kiss on those smiling lips.

Ukyo giggled as he pulled away from the kiss. “Why do you indulge me so much? You’re going to spoil me.”

"Because I love you, and I don't mind spoiling you a bit," Ryusui purred, pulling Ukyo close and nuzzling him

“A  _ bit _ ?” Ukyo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Ryu, spending ¥90,000 on me the first day I’m back isn’t a  _ bit _ . That’s a  _ lot _ .”

Ryusui gives out an awkward, self-conscious laugh, "I guess so huh?" he chirps, "But well...." Amber eyes go soft, "I want to pamper you I guess, you mean the world to me Ukyo, and I just... want to make sure you know that..." Ryusui's cheeks were pinking at his own genuine words, "No expense is too much if it can make you happy."

Ukyo sighed. His boyfriend really was oblivious. “Ryu, I’d be happy with you no matter what. You could be a teacher who doesn’t get paid much, and I’d still be happy with you.”

"I know, and.... you have no idea how happy it makes me, to hear that and know you mean it..." Ryusui's eyes were deep as memories of past relationships where his partners were only after his money and status flashed through his mind. 

It was part of what made Ukyo so special and perfect, that Ryusui knew that he was interested in Ryusui Nanami the human being, not Ryusui Nanami: Heir to the Nanami corp. Fortune.

“Hey.” Ukyo cupped Ryusui’s face between his hands. “Where’d you go? I’m right here.”

He looked over at Francois worriedly, before directing his gaze back to the taller blonde.

Ryusui hadn't realized how long he'd been quiet, eyes looking at Ukyo but not seeing him. The touch brought him back to reality. 

He blinked away excess moisture from his eyes and put on a smile, "Sorry... just lost in thought," he tried to brush off. 

Francois shared a long, meaningful look with Ukyo, one that tried to reassure that Ryusui was fine, but also clearly inviting him to come talk to them later if he wished.

“I love you, Ryusui.” Ukyo ribbed his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek, attempting to soothe him. “I hope you realize that I mean that.”

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Ryusui’s lips, before settling back onto the couch.

Ryusui smiled gently into the kiss and snuggled close to Ukyo as he too settled back down and attention was returned to the movie for the time being. 

The moment of solemn quiet was soon interrupted by the buzz of the doorbell intercom. Ryusui paused the movie and jumped up. 

"That must be the food, I'll run down and get it!" He said cheerily as he walked toward the door.

Ukyo smiled as Ryusui ran to get the food, before turning to Francois. “So most of his past relationships were emotionally manipulative in order to get money from him?”

Francois smiled gently, "Perceptive as always," they sighed as they rose and moved to the kitchen to gather drinks and silverware for the meal, beckoning Ukyo to follow," Yes, prior to you most of master Ryusui's...." they struggled to find a word, "Suitors," They settled on. Those leeches didn't deserve words like "Partner" or "Lover" applied to them, "Were far less interested in Ryusui than they were in the Nanami Fortune and the luxury it could provide them." 

Francois's voice fell to a grumble as they gathered forks and cups and turned to the fridge, pulling out sparkling cider and pitchers of iced tea and lemonade with a sigh. 

"He means well, but those experiences have left a mark in terms of how he tries to show affection. It's like a bad habit at this point."

“I already know he can provide for me in the long run.” Ukyo shakes his head as he follows Francois, helping them set the table. “I want him to know that I don’t expect him to provide every single little thing.”

"I understand," Francois says with a nod, "The hard part will be explaining that to him in a way that's firm enough to be understood," They sigh. 

Three drinks are poured, iced tea for Ryusui, Lemonade for Francois, and Sparkling Cider for Ukyo. 

"I do believe he would try to respect your boundaries if you communicate them, but if you are not careful you could make him avoid you. Several of his exes berated him for being... "clingy". Or rather, for wanting an actual affectionate relationship.``

“I love the affection.” Ukyo was quick to cut that worry. “I just have issues with the money being spent on me.”

"I know," Francois chirped with a smile, "But I'm not the one you need to explain that to." They closed the door to the fridge, having returned the drink containers to it. 

The opening of the door and the savory scents of Italian food heralded Ryusui's return to the penthouse. He entered the kitchen carrying two bags filled with tin take out dishes and a paper bag of breadsticks peeking out the top of each. 

"Here we are," He said with a grin as he set the bags down.

“My breadsticks!” Ukyo pounced, stealing a bag of breadsticks, tearing it open, and stuffing half of a breadstick in his mouth, mumbling around the breadstick. “Mmm… So good…”

Ryusui Chuckled and began to unpack the takeout tins, "Don't worry, no one's gonna take them from you, just to be safe I asked for three bags full so we have enough for everyone and maybe a few leftovers," The blonde said cheerily, taking the lid off his own pasta. He sighed as he breathed in the savory aroma, Rigatoni with five cheese marinara and Italian sausage on top, yum. 

Francois let out a tinkling laugh behind one hand, "Shall I retrieve the tv trays so we can eat while we continue the film?"

Ukyo nodded frantically, still chewing on the breadstick. Swallowing, he smiled. “Yes, please?”

He searched the tins for his Zuppa Toscana and seafood Alfredo, keeping a hand on his package of breadsticks. When he found it, he took a deep breath and smiled. Nothing made him feel more like he was at home than Olive Garden.

Francois quickly retrieved the trays from one of the cabinets and Ryusui finished unpacking the food. 

Working together the three of them managed to gather the food, drinks, and silverware on the trays and move everything back to the living room without major spillage.

Ukyo plopped down on the couch, happily digging into the delicious food on his tray, and moaning after the first bite. Oh, how he loved Italian food.

He blushed, realizing that yes, he had actually let out that moan.

Ryusui, already Settled with his own plate of cheesy goodness, just looked at the blushing Ukyo with doofy, love-filled smile on his face, "That good? guess we should get this more often huh?" he said with a chuckle toward the end before starting up the movie again and digging into his own food with his own sigh of pleasure.

Ukyo nodded, not daring to open his mouth again unless it was to take another bite.

Before he knew it, he had polished off both his Zuppa Toscana and his Seafood Alfredo and was back to working his way through the breadsticks.

Halfway through the package, he began to doze, still clutching the package of breadsticks.

Ryusui soon finished his own meal and a couple of breadsticks from one of the other packages he and Francois had split. He gently moved both of their trays to the coffee table so they could get more comfortable again. He didn't dare touch the packet of breadsticks though, he knew better. The sun had set a while ago. 

"Gettin sleepy?" The blonde asked gently, petting Ukyo's lolling head and only tearing his gaze from his boyfriend to Nod to Francois as they gathered the trays of dirty dishes, "Do you have room left for dessert or should we leave it for breakfast tomorrow?"

“Sweets?” Ukyo perked up, still blinking sleepily. “I want dessert!”

He placed the breadsticks on the coffee table, snitching one last one from the package and sticking it in his mouth. He looked over at Ryusui, eyes wide and pleading.

Ryusui smiled, "Yeah I ordered the Apple Crostata remember? That apple pie thing?" he reminded, "It's waiting in the kitchen, I figure we split it between us, you want a scoop of ice cream with it?" he asked, already rising to follow Francois to the kitchen to retrieve said dessert

“Ice cream?” Ukyo shot to his feet, swallowing what bread was in his mouth. “Ice cream! Ice cream!” He started bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling sillily at Ryusui.

Ryusui chuckled, Ukyo was usually so mature, so seeing his love get all cute and Silly over sweets was a lovely treat for his heart. He entered the kitchen and pulled the couple pints of ice cream they had on hand from the freezer. he then carefully cut the apple pastry, still warm in its container, in half and divided it between two small dessert plates. 

"What flavor ice cream do you want babe?" he called, "You alright with just vanilla or would you prefer something else?"

Ukyo gave Ryusui a look of astonishment. “Vanilla, of course! Why would I pair a pastry with anything else?”

Ryusui shrugged, "Some people like chocolate, just wanted to be sure!" He replied, dishing up two scoops of vanilla to each plate before bringing them back over and handing one to Ukyo, fork already balanced on the side of the plate.

Ukyo dug into the dessert happily, not caring that he was getting ice cream all around his mouth. Sweets were life. He’d clean the ice cream off later.

With a smile Ryusui sat down and dug into his own, humming in contentment at the classic combo of gooey apple, warm pastry, and sweet, cold ice cream.

Ukyo looked over at Ryusui when he was almost done with dessert, a content smile on his face. He loved moments like this, where he had sweets and the man he loved, and it was nice and quiet… This was a perfect moment.

Soon enough Ryusui's plate was clean save for crumbs and sticky smears of apple and ice cream. He washed down the last bite with a long swig of iced tea before leaning back and putting an arm around Ukyo, "Wooo, I'm stuffed...'

Ukyo finished his last bite, wiping his face with a napkin and taking his last sip of cider before settling his head on Ryusui’s shoulder. “Mmmmm… That was yummy.”

"Sure was...." Ryusui sighed, leaning his head on top of Ukyo's as they cuddled up to watch the rest of the movie.

Ukyo sighed, curling up closer Ryusui as he began to doze off, a content smile on his face.  _ I wish it could be like this all the time… _

Seeing how sleepy Ukyo was Ryusui smiled and gently whispered, "Sleepy?" as he drew his boyfriend closer," Wanna go to bed?'

“Mmhm.” Ukyo nodded, eyes still closed, leaning heavily on his loving boyfriend. “Dunno why I’m-“ A yawn interrupted him. “-so tired…”

Ryusui gently rose from the couch with Ukyo held securely in his arms, nodding to Francois as the butler gathered the dishes.   
  
"Maybe a delayed reaction to how relieved you are to be home?" Ryusui Suggested, "This is the first full day you had to relax after all. Considering your work I'm not surprised you'd just want to sleep all day.." He murmured to Ukyo as he walked down the hall. 

"Straight to bed or do wanna wash up at all first?" he asked as neared the bedroom.

“Bed.” Ukyo was too tired for anything else. “I’ll wash up tomorrow.”

Ryusui nodded and quietly opened the door to the bedroom, still dim save for the slight light that filtered in from the city outside. With the careful ease of practice, the Blonde drew back the covers and lay the groggy Ukyo down on the plush mattress. 

Once his boyfriend was settled, Ryusui drew the covers back up for the sleepy young man, "K, I'm gonna go get a quick shower before I join you, Love," He kissed Ukyo's forehead and swept into the bathroom, eager to strip off his slacks and button-up and rinse away the stank of the stuffy boardroom he'd spent half the day in.

Ukyo curled up into a ball, waiting for Ryusui to return so they could cuddle. However, he misjudged how tired he was, and started falling asleep long before the shower turned off.

Ryusui emerged from the bathroom soon enough, hair damp beneath a towel and a pair of pajama pants hanging loose around his hips. He turned off the bathroom light and cautiously approached the bed, seeing Ukyo already asleep. 

"Aw, out like a light huh..." he whispered, before moving around the bed to climb carefully under the covers next to the smaller man. He placed one arm gently around Ukyo's body. 

"Sweet dreams my darling...' He murmured against the top of Ukyo's head.

“Love you,” Ukyo whispered, still barely awake. “Sweet dreams…”

With that, he finally drifted off, warm and safe next to the man he loved.

Ryusui smiled softly and laid a sweet goodnight kiss on Ukyo's forehead before cuddling up close and starting to drift off himself. 

He was happy Ukyo had been able to have such a relaxing day. even if it was uneventful... he'd have to come up with something fun for them to do in the coming days. 

With a yawning whisper of, "love you so much..." amber eyes fell shut and Ryusui drifted off to join his beloved in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/Z5avRUE
> 
> Come Join us at The Kingdom of Shipping Discord Server!


End file.
